


Vincet x Re-l

by AnyaCronos



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Vincet x Re-l

[](https://imgur.com/CxchoEC)

#noshipwar


End file.
